


Little Piece of Heaven

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley comes home to Aziraphale and his children.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28





	Little Piece of Heaven

Passing off as human was a lot harder than Crowley ever expected. He never realized how hard it was to work all day and to come home to a house that was never clean. But he wouldn't trade it for the world.  
He and Aziraphale had decided to raise their children almost as if they were human because they both decided that the middle ground between demon and angel was, in fact, human. With that came that they could no longer work as many miracles as they used to. They wanted to give their children as authentic of a human upbringing as they possibly could.  
And that meant Crowley had gotten a day job so Aziraphale could stay home with the children most of the time.  
When he got home, he could smell dinner being cooked. Aziraphale often cooked for the family. Crowley thought it was mostly out of boredom but he appreciated it nonetheless. As soon as the children heard the door, they came running. Crowley shut the door and squatted to brace for them. They came crashing into him, all speaking at once about their day. Crowley smiled.  
"Slow down!" Crowley said as he gave them all a hug, "I can't hear all of you at once."  
"Crowley, is that you?" Aziraphale called from the other room. Crowley picked up two of the children and the other one clutched his leg as he shuffled into the kitchen. When Aziraphale caught sight of them, he let out a small giggle and walked over to give Crowley a kiss. "Welcome home, love." Aziraphale squeezed Crowley's shoulder. "Children give your father some space, he's had a rough day." Once Crowley put the children down, they all ran off giggling. Crowley smiled and shook his head. The energy of a child.  
Now he could really give Aziraphale proper attention. He walked over where Aziraphale was stirring whatever it was he was making and wrapped him into a hug from behind. He kissed Aziraphale's neck.  
"Oh Crowley stop it." Crowley didn't have to see Aziraphale's face to know that he was blushing and smiling.  
"What's for dinner," Crowley whispered. Aziraphale turned his head.  
"Mac n cheese and hot dogs," Aziraphale whispered back. Crowley laughed. "What?" Crowley shook his head.  
"Nothing darling," Crowley replied. He heard a screech from the other room. "I'd better go check in on that," Crowley whispered, placing a kiss on Aziraphale's head. He stayed outside the door of the children's room for just a moment before storming in. "What's going on in here?" The children shrieked in delight. Crowley stood over Delilah, their oldest, and she giggled. He threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The other two children began hitting and pulling at Crowley's legs to try and get him to let go of Delilah. He spotted a stack of pillows and gently tossed her into them.  
"Crowley, could you come help me for a moment," Aziraphale called from the other room. Crowley pointed at the children.  
"You're lucky that duty calls." Crowley said. He turned to leave and the children protested. "Uh uh uh," Crowley said. "Your father needs help." The children sighed but turned back to each other to continue whatever game they'd been playing before as Crowley left.  
"Why are you in there getting the children all riled up? You know it's almost dinner."  
"Ah come on, Angel," Crowley said. "I was only having a bit of fun." Aziraphale smiled.  
"I know." He shook his head. "I know. Would you get the plates ready while I get their drinks?" Crowley nodded. The two of them set the table. They smiled at each other.  
"Are we ready for the hellhounds?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale playfully hit Crowley's arm.  
"Don't call them that." He smiled. "Children! Dinner!" They heard their little running feet before they saw them. The two of them helped the kids get into their respective chairs before sitting down for themselves.  
After dinner came bath time. After bath time, Aziraphale read to the children while Crowley cleaned up the bathroom from the bath disaster. Once he was done, he sat outside the room and listened to Aziraphale read the book. He listened as Aziraphale changed voices for the different characters. He listened as Aziraphale crescendoed his voice for the dramatic parts. He listened as Aziraphale brought his voice to a whisper for the emotional parts.  
Crowley was thankful for Aziraphale's love of books. Without it, he wouldn't have these little moments. He wouldn't be standing here listening as his Angel read to their children and as the children begged for just one more story before bed. Laughing as Aziraphale gave in until they eventually all fell asleep in the playroom. Peeking into the room to see his family all cuddled together on a stack of pillows. He went to the children's rooms and brought them blankets so he didn't have to wake them to move them to their beds.  
And he wouldn't, for the third day in a row, wake up in the middle of the night to Aziraphale crawling back into bed, moaning about how sleeping on the floor was a horrible idea and he was too old to be doing that.  
And if it weren't for Aziraphale himself, Crowley wouldn't have found his little piece of Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
